Dante and his First love and there first adventure haunting demons
by LovelyRapunzelCutie
Summary: This is the first time that our demon hunter love's in love could she be everything that he hoped for? What adventure's will they get them selfs into? we will see as the story unfolds! "WARNING!" there will be very mature content later in future chapter's "YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" and strong word's I do not own the character's or the game! i just made the story and my own character.
1. prologue

Devil May Cry 4 The New Recruit Devil may cry… hold on "dante there's a new recruit?" Trish said a little confused YEP! And she's a good one! Another she? Dante don't you get tired of hiring girls? Lady asked as she brought the sliver case with the money, trish opened the case and there was only a roll of money WOW! This is not a lot lady, just as lady was about to talk the door bell rang. "Lady can you get that for me" dante said as he continued reading his magazine. "yeah sure dante" lady said as she opened the doors, Hi! I'm looking for a Mr. dante, here he is lady said as she led the new recruit inside the main office area. Hello! My name is Ashley but you can call me ash, "I'm dante" dante said as he got out of his chair and took her hand and shaked it. Well you're more beautiful in person then in the picture I saw of you! T thanks dante you're pretty handsome you're self! Dante laughed a little and said "That kinda talk will get you in trouble babe!" "when dante said that I blushed" dante looked at his new recruit from top to bottom. Her black raven hair is tied up into long pigtails each with red ruby ribbons with short bangs and her face has blush that match's with her peach skin and her eyes are chocolate brown just like his and her lips are cherry flavored lip gloss and her neck has a lip tattoo with kiss on the bottom of the tattoo, But knowing dante he would do more then kiss it! And her outfit has a dark gothic/Lolita style her top is black with red cuffs on her shoulders and her top has black buttons and at the bottom of her shirt there is a red belt with dark blue studding and her skirt is like a high school type of skirt and it's black with red lace and her shoes are black with small heels and with red ribbons and with black shocks that stop at her knees and last but not lest her body! She has nice curves and a flat stomach and her breasts are nice and big, dante licked his lips just by looking at them and smirked a little and when she saw him smirk it sent shivers down her spine. And her sacred place that no man has ever touched it must be so fresh shaved and so smooth and just thinking about it made dante little hard "God what is she doing to me!?" dante said in his mind. Hey! Is that pizza? Ash said waking dante up from his thoughts, "Yeah it is want some?" Yes! Wait what are the toppings? Ash said curiously olives and cheese "Eww!" I hate olives! "I do too!" Dante said as he heard her say that. Dante saw ash reaching for a piece of pizza and he stopped her and said I'll get it! "Wow thanks dante!" ash said as she took the pizza out of dante's hands "Man dante was never this nice when I first met him" trish said while standing next to lady, "I know me to" lady said to trish as she looked at dante and ash. "Ash you must be tired let me show you to you're room" lady said as she tried to take her up the stairs but dante got in the way and said "No I'll take her come on ash" Ok ash said as dante lead her up the stairs and up to her room leaving lady and trish standing with there mouth's open.


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE VERY MATURE CONTENT IN IT! IF ANY OF YOU ARE MANIERS OR ARE UNDER AGE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! As dante led ash to her room he turned on the light switch and closed the door and said "Well here it is" WOW! It's beautiful! "Yes you are" Sorry? You heard me dante said as he got closer to ash, trapping her against the wall and feeling his hot breath on her face. "Dante I want you so bad" ash said as she wrapped her hands on dante's waist "I know you do" dante said as he kissed ash on her sweet lips savoring that cherry flavor "MMM Dante!" you like that ash? dante asked as he unzipped his pants and took off his red coat and shirt and he didn't wear any boxers "Dante you're not wearing any boxer's?" dante smiled and said "you know when you first stepped into my office I fell in love with you the moment I saw you!" dante said as he helped ash take off her shirt skirt and socks and shoes and lied her down on the bed and again gave her another passionate kiss and rubbed her vagina through her red silk lace panties "MMM Dante please!" what do you want ash? "Touch my breast's" dante did as he was told and touched her breast's and massaged them and rubbed them And kissed her neck. "Dante I want to feel you're fingers inside me!" Oh I'll do more then that sweetheart! Dante said as he putted two of his fingers inside ash's tight vagina "Oh you're so tight are you a virgin?" I blushed as red as dante's coat and said "Yes" don't worry I'll be gentle "Thanks dante!" dante continued to finger her and she said "D… Dante I… I'm going to!" I know babe let it out! "I did what dante told me to and I holded the bed sheets so tight my knuckles turned white and I yelled dante's name" DANTE! Ash lied back down on the bed and panted heavy and sweating, "MMM that was nice ash!" dante said as he licked off some of her cum off his fingers. "T… thanks dante!" ash said as she looked down her mouth got big and what she saw surprised her, dante's dick grew another inch "8inchs" dante you're dick it's so big and thick! Ash said while licking her lips "I know I want you're cherry lips sucking on it!" ash got up and walked over to dante and sat on her legs and started to suck on dante's dick moving her head back and forth "AHHH Damn You're mouth feels amazing!" ash smiled to her self happy to pleaser dante and wanted to give him more pleaser so she played with his balls and took one of them in her mouth sucking on it and stroking his dick slowly making dante moan OH SHIT! "A… ash ley on the bed and spread you're legs a little" I did as dante told me and lied down on the bed and not taking my eyes off him and watching him come closer to me with his dick bobbing forward every time he moved and he finally came on the bed and putted his dick at my entrance and he said "Hold my hand it's going to hurt but I premise it'll go away" "I took his hand and I said are you sure dante? Because I'll hold it tightly" dante just smiled and give ash a quick kiss and said "Don't worry babe I'm the strongest demon hunter there is! Besides you gave me a little hard on when I was looking at you!" ash blushed and said "you can do it now" dante nodded his head and slowly putted his dick inside her but ash screamed in pain and said "AHHH OH MY GOD DANTE IT HURTS!" tears where running down her checks and dante said "Devils never cry I just need to push in a little more ok?" dante said as he wiped away the tears from her eyes ash nodded her head yes telling him to continue, Once he was fully inside her he waited a little bit for her to get used to his size and he moved in and out fast "MMM dante that feels so good!, please Don't stop!" "You're so tight and wet ash!" dante said as he continued to push in and out of her. Both of them sweating and panting heavily, "A… Ash I'm about to…" Do it with me! Ash said as both of them came at the same time, dante fell on top of her both out of breath "D… Dante I want more!" Ash said as she looked at him with want in her eyes, Dante again gave her a passionate kiss there tongues dancing together "MMM dante mark me make me your's!" dante smirked and bit on her neck hard and ash gave a yelp of small pain. "MINE!... Ashley is mine!... no one else can have her!... no one else can touch her!..." dante said in his mind. "Want to do my back?" ash said as she turned around and showing her butt and moved her legs a little bit apart giving dante a nice view "You're so cute when you bend like that!" dante said as he came closer to ash's hole and pushed in and out fast "OOH FUCK Dante don't stop!" "FUCK ME OH HARDER OH HARDER! You like that demon hunter!" ash said as she pulled dante into a sexy kiss "MMM A…Ash I'm… I know let it out honey!" dante nodded his head and came all his load in her filling her up with his seed, he again fell on top of her both panting and sweating heavily. "Dante t.. that was sweet" dante smirked and rolled on the right side holding her close and said "I know babe! Wanna come with me on a mission tomorrow? We can kick some demon's ass!" "Yes! wait what about lady and trish?" there not going to come with us dante said as he smirked "Are you just saying that so we can be alone together?" ash said as she smiled "Maybe I am!" Dante said as he gave her a kiss on her sweet lips and she said "Good Night my demon prince" "You as well my demon princess" dante said as both of them fell asleep holding each other. Trish and lady listened to the whole thing "OH MY GOD! Dante had sex with her!" lady said as she looked at trish shocked "Well lady I was kinda expecting that I mean the way he looked at her, the way he handed her a piece of pizza, And the way he stopped you from taking her up to her room…" So you're saying dante's in love with her? "well I think it's more then that I mean…" Please don't say he want's to marry her?" Trish looked at lady that said "yes" "N…no NO! NO! I'll rip that bitch's head off!" lady yelled as she reached for the door but trish stopped her and said "Lady listen to me if dante love's her then let him love her we have no right to get into there business!" "BUSINESS! DANTE IS A DEMON HUNTER FOR FUCKS SAKE! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" lady screamed as she kicked open the door waking both dante up and ash up "dante where is she!" lady yelled "What do you mean?" dante said as he rubbed his eyes "don't play stupid! I know what you and ash have been doing!" lady said as she pointed both of her guns at ash, Dante putted his pants and coat on and pointed his sword at lady with fire in his eyes and said "Ash get back! Lady don't you dare shoot her!" "Dante why would you have sex with this girl that you just met!?" "Because I love her!" " How can you love this fucking bitch! Dante you're a demon hunter for god's sake! You should be fighting them not having sex!" Dante's eyes where really burning with fire and he said "Lady it's my fucking choice if I want to be with her! And if you ley one finger on her I'll kill you!" I love him too! Ash said as dante holded her close not wanting to let go "You see lady I told you dante love's her!" lady lowered her guns "This is one battle I won't win!" lady said in her mind "Ok I get it just don't get in my way!" lady said as she walked out the bedroom door, Out of the shop leaving dante ash and trish alone. Trish sighed holding her blond hair and said "Sorry about that I tried to stop her…" "it's ok I'm safe with dante here" ash said as she kissed dante on the cheek smiling at her lover, dante also smiled and kissed her on her forehead. Trish smiled a little and said "Well I'm goanna go see you guys tomorrow" trish left leaving dante and ash alone both of them want back to bed. Well lady got really mad huh? Maybe dante will make ash breakfast and go on a mission together? We shall see in the next chapter! Bye my little readers!.


	3. Chapter 2

The new Mission and Ashley's past It was 8:00am and ash woke up to the smell of breakfast, Just as she was about to call dante he opened the door and said "Good morning!" "Good morning to you to!" ash said as she gave dante a sweet kiss there tongues dancing together "MMM dante what's all this?" ash said as she looked at the food on the tray "Since we had a lot of fun last night! Dante said as he smirked I wanted to make you something special" "OH how sweet Thank you so much my demon prince!" ash said as she gave dante another kiss "You're welcome babe!" "well eat up we got a mission" dante said as he read a magazine next to her "OK!" wait dante are you just making that up? Ash said as she was cutting up her eggs "It will if you want it to be!" dante said as he kissed her neck "MMM dante stop let me eat!" ash said playfully "NO! you're to sexy to be left alone" dante said as he lied ash down on the bed and touched her breast's massaged them and licked one of her nipples and pulled on it and sucked it and pinched the other one "MMM dante you're making me so wet!" ash said as she took off dante's coat and unzipped his pants and rubbed his dick through his boxer's "AHH! You want my dick that bad huh?..." dante heard someone knock on the bedroom door and said "Uhhh! Hold on we're going to have to finish this later ok?..." dante said as he gave ash a quick kiss on her cheek and went to open the door "Dante it's me trish we got a mission a costumer said about finding a silver watch with a emerald on top of it" When ash heard that she said "No way! A costumer found it!?" You know about this watch? Dante asked "Know it! My mother gave it to me when she was 20 years old! But a demon killed her" dante remembered his mother risked her life to protect his and wondered if ash's mother did the same thing so he asked "Hey ash did you're mother risk her life for you?" "Yes she did my father killed her he was a demon and she was a…" "human" dante said finishing ash's sentence for her "Yep and in her last breath she gave the watch to me saying…" "Whatever you do not let you're father have this! It carry's a dangerous power that only you're father would want! Keep… it… safe…" "And then she died ash said as tears came down her eyes, dante walked over to her and holded her close to his chest not wanting to let her go for even a minute "It's ok let you're tears go you'll never have to go through that again!" "T…Thanks dante" ash said as she gave dante a quick kiss on his cheek "Um guys I don't mean to be rude but we still got the mission" trish said as she was waiting for both of them "OK JUST LET ME TAKE A SHOWER..." dante and ash both said at the same time with ash blushing "Ok I get it I'll wait down stairs just don't take long" trish said as she closed the door leaving them alone "Dante That was embarrassing!" Ash said as she covered her face with her hands, Dante laughed and took her hands out of her face and said "MMM I like a girl who get's embarrassed!" He kissed her sweet lips and said "Besides we can finish what we did a few minute's age!" dante said as he took ash in side the shower and closed the door and turned the water on and ash took off his coat and shirt and pants and boxer's. Dante kissed ash on her neck he still saw the mark that he left on her, smiling to him self "she will only be mine! No demon or devil will take her away from me!" dante licked her nipple and sucked it and bit it and pinched the other one making ash moan "AHH Dante!" "what do you want me to do ash?" dante said as he twisted both of her nipples "I... OH!... want… you… to… finger me!" ash said as she panted a little, dante did as he was told and putted two of his fingers inside her and pushed them in and out fast "AHHH Dante! S… Shit! P…" "Hmm?... what's the word?" dante said as he putted his hand next to his left ear "If you don't tell me I'll take my fingers out of you" "Dante you wouldn't dare!" Dante smirked and said "Are you challenging me?" ash pulled dante into a sexy kiss and wrapped her legs around his back trapping his fingers inside her vagina. Dante used his other free hand to pull lightly on ash's hair to stop her from kissing him and said "Ash remember we got a mission to go to" ash shaked her head and said "Fuck the mission! I just want you to stay here with me! and I just want to be here with you!" ash said as she unwrapped her legs letting dante take his fingers out of her, dante said while again holding her close to his chest "I know I want to be here with you to but if you're father get's that watch who knows what he'll do you're mother risked her life to give that to you… For you" "Yes I know dante I just don't want to lose you like I did my mother" dante kissed the top of her head and said "I know how you feel I lost my mother she risked her life to save me and I'll risk my life to save you!" "Dante" ash said as she holded dante and kissed him "Let's go!" dante said as he helped ash out of the shower. Dante and ash finally went down the stairs trish said "There you guys are!" Hi trish where's lady? "Oh she's waiting on her motorcycle" dante walked over to the doors and said "Are you ready? Come on babes!" dante kicked open the doors and when ash saw lady she tried to say hi but lady just looked away "Oh come on lady be nice! Ash is going to come on our mission" dante said as he tried to talk to her, Lady just sighed and pointed her gun at ash for the second time but she moved it a little to the left and shot a demon in it's face, Ash turned to look back at lady and said "Lady why did…" "Look I may not like you but dante does and if you die I know he'll cry over you're sorry ass! So don't get cocky all right!?" lady said as she putted her gun away and started her motorcycle going ahead of the rest of the group, "Thank you lady" Ash said in her mind ash woke up from her thoughts when she heard another motorcycle start "Ya coming sweetie?" dante said as he called to ash "Yeah just let me get my stuff" ash said as she opened her backpack to reveal her weapon's. A katana with a red cord that has two gold bells on the handle of the katana, Two twin guns they looked like they are steampunk style with mint and strawberry on each of the guns, and finally she has a grappling hook for out to reach places. "Coming dante!" ash said as she got on the motorcycle that dante was on "Hold on tight sugar" dante said as both of them rode out into the cool night "Hey dante want to hear a song my mother sang to me when I was little?" "Sure go ahead" "Fleur aux petals d'or, repand ta magie, inverse le temps, rend moi ce qu'il ma prit, guerit les blessures, eloigne la pluie, ce destin impure, rend moi ce qu'il m'a prit, ce qu'il m'a prit." "And in English it is. Golden petal flower, Spread you're magic reverse the time, Give me back what it took from me heal the wounds, Take the rain away this impure destiny, Give me back what it took from me what it took from me" "You know when my mom give me the watch she said if the person you love died and isn't breathing you just have to sing the song I just sang to you and they will came back to life" ash said as she ran out of breath "It will huh? So do I have to sing it in French?" dante said as they got closer to there distension "No you can sing it in English if you want to" "Where here" dante said as he got off the motorcycle and helped ash get off as well "WOW! It's a really big building dante!" "It's like 200 story's!" "Yep! Come on let's go see lady and trish" dante said as he took ash's hand both of them walking inside "Ok here's what we're going to do trish you go up stairs to the 2nd floor lady you'll go up the 3rd floor and me and ash will go look on the 4th floor… Ok? Dante said as he holded out his hand with trish, lady, and ash doing the same thing and all of them said at the same time. "1 2 3 LET'S ROCK!" With that they all went to there floor's and when ash and dante got on there floor dante said "Get ready!" he kicked opened the door and ash pulled her katana out and when she saw the first demon she slashed it's head off and when a demon kicked her making her spin around dante catched her in time and gave her a passionate kiss "When we kill theses fuckers will do the rest after" "I'm looking forward to it" once all of the demon's where killed dante picked up ash and she wrapped her legs around him feeling his hard dick touch her vagina making her wet, He gave her another passionate kiss there tongues dancing together "MMM dante you're dick is so hard!" ash said as dante lied her down on a café table and unzipped his pants and took off his coat, boxers and helped ash take off her panties her shirt, skirt, and top and her bra. Dante kissed her neck and fingered her vagina "You're so wet!" dante said as he continued to finger her, she was so wet that some of her juices spilled on part of the café table "You're going to mess up the carpet if you keep that up!" dante said as he took out his fingers and rubbed his dick against her vagina making her moan "MMM… D… Dante Please put you're dick inside me!" dante did as he was told and putted his dick inside her "AHHH... SHIT!... Right there! Dante don't stop!" "Ash you feel so good! You like it when I fuck you like this and finger you! Huh Ash?" Ash licked her lips and said "Yes!" "Dante you're so big!" dante continued to push in and out of her until he said "Ash I'm going to…" "I know let it out sweetie!" dante nodded his head and spilled his seed inside her both of them panting and sweating heavily. Dante took his dick out of her and turned her around and putted his dick inside her hole and pushed in and out of her fast "MMM Dante!..." "I want you on top of my dick!" dante said as he picked up ash and sat on the sofa allowing his dick to go deeper inside her D… Dante it's so deep inside me!" "YEAH!... Go up and down just like that!" dante rubbed her clit while she ridded him "Dante I'm going to…"I know let it out sweetheart" Dante and ash came at the same time "D… Dante I want to lick off my cum off you're dick!" ash said as she panted a little. Dante opened his legs a little bit and ash sucked his dick up and down fast "Ash!... Oh God! All the way down that's it!" dante said as he lightly gripped ash's hair forcing her head all the way down his dick over and over again faster and faster "Come on dante give it to me!" ash said as she was still sucking his dick, Dante came inside her mouth and swallowed it whole not leaving a single drop dante got on the ground and kissed her tasting his own cum. Dante lied down on the floor and ash lied her vagina on his lips and licked it and sucked her clit over and over again "D… Dante I'm going to cum!" she came in his mouth and got off dante and he said "W… We should see what trish and lady are going" ash looked at him and gave him the sad eyes and said "B… But D… Dante…" "Now don't you give me the sad eyes!" dante said as he gave her another passionate kiss there tongues dancing together "MMM!... we can do what we did when we go back home" "Ok" when dante and ash got on the 1st floor trish and lady where surround by million's of demons, dante and ash shot some of them helping trish and lady out "Well it's about time you guys got here!" lady said as she killed the last demon "Trish and lady did you guys find anything?" ash said as she putted her guns away "We found this small diary entire" trish said as she handed ash the entire "My dearest daughter I write this knowing that you might look for my watch you're father knocked you unconscious taking the watch from you however when you dropped it the emerald fell out of it and the only way to get the emerald back is to go back to our home and look in you're room remember that old grand father clock?... the winding keys are hidden in my room inside my ballerina music box and the key for it is inside my desk… I love you my sweet baby… Ava" Ash putted the note close to her chest and said "Mother" ash looked at dante and said "Dante let's go" "But what about the watch?" "My father has it" ash said as she opened the door a little "WHAT!?" dante and trish and lady said at the same time. Ash sighed and looked at all 3 of them and said "The reason why my father has it is because he knocked me unconscious but it won't work unless he gets the emerald… The emerald is at me and my mother's home we need to get there quickly" ash said with sadness in her eyes, The sadness that only dante could see "Trish, lady, go on without us" "Yeah but d…" "No but's! go on!" trish and lady left without saying a word and went on without both of them once they where gone dante trapped ash against the wall and used his thumb and finger to make her look at him and he said "Ash what's wrong?" ash just turned her head away and said "It's not you're business" ash tried to walk past dante but he lightly gripped her arm and said "Don't ever say it's not my fucking business!" THIS PART OF THE STORY WILL HAVE VERY MATURE CONTENT IN IT! SO IF ANY OF YOU DON'T LIKE IT TURN AWAY NOW! "YOU HAVE BEEN WORNED!" Dante again trapped her against the wall and he said "I can make you say it!" dante unzipped ash's skirt and fingered her making her moan "D… Dante S… Stop!" dante smirked and gave her a passionate kiss "MMM!... if you want me to keep going unzip my pants" ash blushed and said "Dante not here!" dante kissed her neck smelling her watermelon perfume and said "Why not? We did it upstairs awhile ago" dante again smelled her perfume and said "MMM!... you smell so nice" when she heard dante say that it really turned her on and she unzipped his pants, And without being told she got on her knees and sucked his dick "YEAH!... that's it! Come on ash go deeper and faster!" ash did as she was told and went deeper and faster there was a little bit of her saliva going on the ground but she didn't care she only wanted dante and dante wanted her just as much "A… Ash" "Cum dante!" he came all of his load inside her mouth "N… Now will you tell me what's wrong" she smiled and said playfully "No you're going to have to catch me first!" she ran at a jogging pace and dante said while chasing her up the stairs "Hey! Don't you run away from me!" Ash opened a door on the 2nd floor and dante caught her and pushed her on the sofa and said "I caught you!" both him and ash fell on the ground together ash giggled while dante kissed her hearing her so happy and laughing made him happy too "D… Dante T… That was fun!" ash said as she ridded him up and down fast, "Dante I'm..." Dante rubbed her clit and said "That's it! Come on sweetie let it go!" Dante rubbed her clit a little faster until he heard her cry out his name "DANTE!" she fell on top of him both panting and sweating heavily "D… Dante W… We need to catch up with lady and trish" ash said as she tried to get off of him but dante pushed her on the desk ash gave a yelp of surprise and said "Dante! What the hell are y…" "Ash I want more of you I… I need more!" Dante said as he fingered her "You're so wet ash Some of you're juices are dripping down my fingers!" "Dante I… I want to suck you're dick I need more of you too!" dante took his fingers out of her and ash got on her knees and devoured his dick "OH FUCK! I love it when you suck my dick!" Ash gripped his balls and sucked on one of them and stroked his dick fast "Come on that's it! Stroke my dick faster!" she stopped sucking dante's balls and took both of her hands and stroked his dick fast and she opened her mouth wanting his cum inside her mouth and it did just that, Ash again licked dante's dick and sucked it fast going faster until he lightly gripped her hair and said "I want you to show me how you masturbate" Dante blushed and so did she ash did she was told and went over to the sofa and spreaded her legs a little and putted two of her fingers inside her vagina pushing her fingers in and out fast "MMM!... Dante" Ash said as she licked her lips just as she was about to cum she stopped dante was looking at her when he saw that she stopped moving her fingers dante said "Don't stop you were so sexy when you fingered you're self" Dante lightly gripped her hair and slammed her head down his dick "All the way down!... That's it! OOOH FUCK!" "MMM!... Dante cum!" dante came inside her mouth and she swallowed it all not leaving a single drop. "N… Now would you please tell me what's wrong?" dante said as he zipped up his pants, putted on his shirt and coat and sat down waiting for her answer "I come from a long line of demon hunters my father killed every single one and every one that he killed his demon powers increase… And that's when he killed my mother and he's coming after me next that's why he took the watch… He knocked me unconscious so no one can stop him not even me… That's why I ash sighed and said that's why…" "You would die for someone you love" Dante said as he holded her close he knew that she's loved him and he loved her to but he would never say it to her face he always wanted to be alone knowing he would never love anyone but he loved her just as much as he loved his mother "Let's go ash lady and trish are waiting for us… Ok?" dante said as he kissed her on her lovely lips "Mmhm" Dante and ash again rode out into the cool night looking for the emerald that could stop this madness. We are coming close to the conclusion of this story! I might make a sequel if you guys want please review and fav thanks bye my little readers!.


End file.
